Black scorpion: town of mercenaries
by Jesus Fabian Tapia Gomez
Summary: Un mercenario es un soldado o persona con experiencia militar que lucha o participa en un conflicto bélico por su beneficio económico y personal, normalmente con poca o nula consideración en la ideología, nacionalidad, preferencias políticas o religiosas con el bando para el que lucha . Pero también se dedican a subyugar a las criaturas gigantes que dañan el equilibrio de poder
1. COMPRANDO UN TERRITORIO

Después de una larga guerra que duro cerca de 3 años entre 2 señores demonios los ejércitos de ambos lentamente regresaban con sus familias a las ciudades que una vez fueron abandonadas y convertidas en campo de batalla se iban levantando una vez, pero para aquellas que estaban bien ubicadas y fuertemente defendidas como Yidda en el reino de Jakeuka cuidad capital de "el rey esqueleto negro" la llegada de estos soldados con sus familias era una buena oportunidad para crecer. A 4 dias de camino de la capital se encuentra la cuidad amurallada de fayun famosa por su gran mercado de esclavos junto a su cercanía del desierto negro un lugar perfecto para los aventureros y mercenarios que llegan a este sitio para hacer fortuna,

Cerca del medio dia a las puertas de esta cuidad, un escorpión gigante de color azul metálico opaco en cuyo lomo llevaba una carpa de transporte y a las riendas las llevada un hombre joven no mayor a los 20 de complexión muscular mediana que no pasaba de un 1.75 cm, cuyo cabello es bastante largo que llegando mas allá de la cintura, un poco desaliñado y de color púrpura, el cual siempre lleva atado con una cinta blanca en la parte de atrás. Posee ojos color dorado. Su vestimenta consiste de elegantes túnicas al estilo del medio oriente, su cintura una cimitarra estaba decorada con una calavera de oro con rubís rojos como fuego y un escudo con un gran rubi en su centro cargándolo en su espalda.

Oye no puedes pasar por esta puerta, esta es la puerta para los de a pie, para las bestias de transporte y carruajes la entrada están a 10 min de esta puerta en aquella dirección-dijo un guardia al joven sobre el escorpión mientras que señalaba una puerta aún mas grande

Esta bien, vamos kanak-dijo el joven que lentamente giraba su escorpión hacia donde señalaba el guardia

10 minutos después el joven entrada a la cuidad después de pasar la inspección correspondiente este mirando las riquezas de aquel centro urbano, grandes edificios con detalles en mármol y oro de distintas tonalidades que se mezclaban sutilmente era un deleite para los sentidos.

Mientras que avanzaba miraba atento como el principal negocio de aquella cuidad se llevada a cabo, esclavos de todas las razas del reino eran negociadas pero por el momento esto podría dejarlo de lado ya que estaba buscando un edificio en específico.

El lugar que buscada era el edificio de venta de bienes raíces de aquel lugar, un edificio decorado en mármol de color blanco y negro sobre la entrada estaba un extraño emblema de lo que parecía un pingüino y sobre esta la inscripción de al'iikhwat albtriq (hermanos pingüino). El joven sonrio para luego este llevar un poco mas adelante a su escorpión hacia unos establos ubicados junto a este edificio que parecía ser parte del mismo edificio, entro en estos para dejar descansar a su montura pero después este entro a la carpa que llevada el gigantesco escorpión saliendo poco después y luego bajo de su escorpión cargando en su espalda su escudo y en su cintura su cimitarra junto a una bolsa de gran tamaño

Minutos mas tarde el joven entro en aquel edificio en donde fue recibido por una mujer de unos 20 años en cuya cara y manos tenían plumas de color blanco y negro que llevada puesto un conjunto de oficinista del mismo color que las plumas que ella tenía.

Bienvenido sea al'iikhwat albtriq división de bienes raíces nuestro lema es "enséñame una moneda y te mostrare un palacio"-dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza frente al joven para después esta guiarlo hasta un escritorio

Si esta buscando un lugar para pasar la noche o un lugar permanente estaría mas que gustosa de ayudarlo y si no es de mucha molestia querido cliente ¿de cuánto es su presupuesto?-pregunto la empleada al joven

El chico se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, para luego sacar una placa de echo de oro-mi presupuesto es de un millón de oros-respondio el chico colocándolo sobre la mesa aquella placa provocando que la empleada cayera hacia atrás de la silla en donde estaba sentada

Sin perder el tiempo la empleada recupera la compostura y diciendo al joven –permítame un momento-esta salio corriendo con rumbo hacia el ascensor de aquel edificio hasta llegar al ultimo piso en donde siguió su paso rápido hasta llegar a una gran puerta en donde toco con su mano izquierda para después una voz decir "adelante"

Abrió la puerta para mirar que al final de la habitación había un hombre de unos 20 años que llevada un hombre alto y esbelto, tiene el pelo rubio corto y peinado y ojos azules claros. Lleva una camisa blanca bien abotonada con corbata, y un traje y pantalón amarillo cremoso a medida. En su cara se dejaba ver 3 plumas de color oro que salían de sus cejas y sus orejas terminaban en finos picos embellecidas con aretes de oro

Perdón por molestarlo Scott-sama pero un cliente llego mostrando una placa de oro-dijo esta recuperando un poco el aliento

¡¿Que una placa de oro?!-dijo Scott mirando a su empleada afirmar con la cabeza-y que esperas llévalo a la sala vip y ponlo comodo no podemos dejar pasar a un cliente tan importante como ese-ordeno este mientras que se levantaba de donde trabajaba para tomar su baston y sombrero de copa y caminar hacia la puerta

Enseguida Scott-sama-dijo la empleada que salio casi corriendo una vez mas

Unos minutos mas tarde al joven lo habían llevado a una sala privada bellamente decorada con telas de primera clase, obras de arte en las paredes, mientras que sensuales esclavas ofrecían al joven frutas jugosas y un poco de vino, en un momento a otro Scott entraba a la habitación

Buenas tardes querido cliente me presento yo Scott Penguaen soy el presidente de la al'iikhwat albtriq división de bienes raíces en este dia en que puedo ayudarlo-dijo Scott con una sonria zorruna dibujada en su rostro

Madani Eaqarab llevo por nombre-respondió Madani mirando que aquel hombre era un mitad-demonio del tipo pájaro-Pues busco algo del tamaño del territorio de un lord o un barón cuento para ellos con 2 placas de oro-dijo Madani sacando entre sus ropas 2 placas de oro haciendo que Scott su sonrisa aumentara en tamaño

Para su suerte nuestra compañía desde hace unos meses obtuvo el territorio de un baron que puso en venta su territorio. Si tiene tiempo le gustaría ir a visitarlo-dijo Scott mirando aquellas placas de oro que tenia enfrente de sus ojos

Por mi no hay problema-dijo Madani volviendo a esconder aquellas piezas de oro entre sus ropas

Poco minutos después de eso, tanto como Scott y Madani viajaban a lomos de kanak el cual iba a gran velocidad que incluso levantaba una pequeña tormenta de arena haciendo con eso que los guardaespaldas de Scott pudieran seguirle fácil su rastro

Y digame ¿Cómo es el territorio que piensa venderme?-pregunto Madani quien una vez mas aceleraba el paso de su escorpión siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba el hombre pájaro

Según nuestra información antes de que el anterior dueño muriera era un famoso baron que apoyo por muchos años a su majestad pero su único no quiso hacerse cargo del territorio cuando su padre murió y como este recibió gran cantidad de oro como herencia junto al oro que recibió por parte de nuestra empresa se retiró a la capital pero no falta mucho-explico este para después con su dedo señalar al frente mientras que entraban en lo que parecía ser un espeso bosque pero este estaba muriendo por falta de agua, ya que la mayoría de sus arboles estaban secos-Mire ahí Madani-sama ahí se puede ver el castillo-señalo el hombre pájaro una torre que en lo alto de esta no hondeada ninguna bandera

Cruzando aquel bosque llegaron a un pueblo que estaba en ruinas y parecía que no había signos de vida ya que el viento resoplaba por las casas abandonadas provocando una triste y melancólica melodía pero en el país era muy normal encontrar pueblos asi ya que muchos hombres habían sido llamados a engrosar las filas del rey esqueleto negro. Continuaron por el pueblo hasta llegar a la muralla del castillo en donde los 2 hombres bajaron, mientras que el vendedor sacaba la documentación de aquel sitio en donde se detallaba lo que se estaba mercadeando junto a las llaves que abrían las gigantescas puertas de aquel lugar.

Junto con el castillo viene incluido el territorio que esta constituido por 25 hectáreas de campos de cultivo, el bosque de falitf, 2 montañas de hierro azul que están detrás del castillo, el pueblo junto a 10 khuruf y 10 mashirt-dijo Scott leyendo un pergamino de lo que estaba estaba vendiendo

Vaya eso es mucho, y no necesito ver más el castillo me convenció-dijo Madani mirando con atención el hasta que se elevó en lo alto de una gran torre

¿Cuánto va a costarme? -Pregunto Madani-Ya que aun quiero comprar algunas esclavas y anunciar que se buscan habitantes para el pueblo-mencionado Madani sacando de sus ropas una bolsa de cuero de color negro

El precio que pedimos por el todo son 2 placas de oro-dijo Scott de manera muy seria

Es un precio razonable porque tenemos un trato Scott-san-dijo Madani mirando a Scott mientras que estiraba la mano

Trato echo Madani-sama-dijo Scott apretando la mano de Madani-le parece bien que nos veamos aquí en la mañana para firmar los papeles de compra-venta, y además creo que nuestra compañía puede ayudarlo en la compra de esclavos-dijo Scott caminando hacia su escolta y alejándose mientras que Madani admirada el castillo

Asi un joven mercenario adquirió un territorio iniciando una serie de aventuras junto a un grupo de hermosas compañeras


	2. SEXTA PARTE 1: WILLIAM Y LA PESTE BLANCA

Desde hace mucho tiempo la compañía al'iikhwat albtriq maneja varias áreas dentro de las murallas de fayun entre los cuales esta: la compra/venta de bienes raíces, productos alimenticios, agrícolas y militares pero su mayor área es la compra y venta de esclavos.

Después del sol se oculto tras el inmenso desierto de Polin, por un largo pasillo de uno de los edificios mas altos de aquella cuidad camina a paso rápido Scott hasta llegar a una gran oficina en donde abrió la puerta para revelar a varias esclavas semidesnudas que platos llevaban postres a una persona que estaba detrás de un sillón colocado a la mitad de aquella oficia

Largo-dijo Scott con un tono de voz serio a las esclavas que lentamente obedecieron la orden de este mientras que dejaban sobre una mesa aquellas delicias azucaradas

Dime sco-chan ¿porque interrumpes la hora del postre nocturno?-pregunto una voz parecida a la de un niño detrás de aquel gran sillón, que al momento de dar vuelta este revelo a lo que parece ser un hombre pájaro. pero este posee una cara infantil y es extremadamente baja en altura; su altura es de 148 cm. Su cabello es corto y de color rubio miel (a diferencia de Scott, cuyo cabello es rubio pálido).igual que Scott este iba vestido con un elegante traje.

Perdona por molestarte en tu hora del postre William-niisan pero acabo de hacer un excelente negocio y creo que atraje a un cliente que en el futuro nos dejara muchas ganancias

Pues ¿qué territorio vendiste?-pregunto William a su hermano pequeño

Nada mas ni nada menos que el territorio del antiguo lord rabbit-respondio Scott con mucho orgullo-y mañana vendrá a verte para comprar esclavos-volvió a decir Scott caminando hacia un pequeño bar que tenia su hermano en su oficina

Vaya no se que dios te dio la lengua para vender ese nido de problemas pero si mañana el que te compro ese territorio tendré que darle un buen descuento mañana -dijo William acomodándose en su sillón y darse vuelta para inclinarse en este

Y ¿Cuál esclava piensas venderle?-pregunto Scott tomando preprando 2 tragos

Tengo en mente al "demonio" del piso numero VI-respondio el mayor de los hermanos-Si logra pasar una noche en ese territorio será capaz de controlarla-dijo de nueva cuenta este

Tienes razón la numero VI solo te escucha a nosotros, incluso a los guardias y cuidadores tratar con ella algunas veces resulta peligroso-menciono el menor de los hermanos

Eso es natural ya que es la única que sobrevivió a la temida "muerte blanca"-dijo William comenzando a recordar

-FLASH BACK-

Hace cerca de unos 15 años atrás la muerte blanca la peor enfermedad que las civilizaciones vieron fue creada por un alquimista loco creo para derrocar a uno de los reyes demoniacos, pero desafortunadamente su plan fracaso, sino que además de perder la vida este libero la enfermedad al mundo mientras que el gran imperio Demashiano descubrieron que la enfermedad se movia por las pulgas de los montz y se esparcía como el fuego entre la hierba alta, asi que rápidamente idearon una contra medida junto a que lograron en menos de 2 años crear una cura contra este terrible enfermedad, pero en el transcurso de ese tiempo la enfermedad no discriminada entre ricos y pobres, humanos y semi-humanos, aquellos que la contrarían sus viejas heridas se abrían para dejar de salir de ellas una maloliente y blanquecina pus, sus dientes se les caian para dejar salir aun mas de aquella asquerosa pus, si no tenían heridas sus huesos se rompían para romper la carne para poder liberar pus sobre la herida recién abierta, los infectados parecían muertos que se arrestaban o caminaban lentamente por alguien que pudiera ofrecerles algún tipo de ayuda.

Pero en el reino de Jakeuka esta sufrió bastante ya que sus ciudades fueron gravemente afectadas que a pesar de las medidas contra la enfermedad protegieron a la capital pero aun asi los dominios del rey huesos negros fueron arrasados por la enfermedad, una de las ciudades mas afectadas fue fayun, en esta época en la sucursal de venta de esclavos de al'iikhwat albtriq William veía como otra carreta de sus preciados esclavos muertos por la peste salía por la puerta de atrás

¡Por todos los dioses!-grito William golpeando su escritorio con fuerza-Esa fue la quinta carreta de bienes que esa maldita epidemia me quita si seguimos asi perderé todo mi inventario antes del invierno-volvio a decir este con cara de frustración

Mientras en el piso numero VI una pequeña de unos 4 años vestida como una de sus esclavas, jugaba como lo hacia normalmente hasta que su madre la llamo

Es hora de comer Numero VI-dijo la voz de una mujer cercana a los 30 años que también tenia ropas iguales que la niña, esta mujer tenia grandes y seductores pechos, piernas bien formabas, un par de grandes y bellas alas de murciélago que salían detrás de su espalda que dejaban ver su largo cabello color café oscuro, medio crespo, con las puntas partidas como la cola de un delfín

Si hoy sirven pollo con lentejas-dijo la numero VI mientras que iba corriendo hacia la cocina

Su madre miro con una miraba pesimista y triste como muchos de sus amigos eran sacados en un vagón por los encargados del piso que iban vestido con gruesas telas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo y delante de ellos iba el medico que iba analizando una muestra de sangre

Mami apúrate que se terminara la comida-grito la niña

Voy numero VI no hay que apresurarse-repondio la madre

Aunque la vida en aquellos momentos era peligrosa la madre podía mantener a su hija sana dándole cada noche un baño con agua caliente calentada usando su propia magia y manteniendo limpia la habitación de ambas. Cuando su hija se quedada dormida la madre la dejaba tranquilamente acostaba y salía a la oficina de su amo

William-sama puedo pasar-dijo la mujer que tocaba suavemente la puerta

Adelante Azima-dijo William mirando con atención la puerta mientras que sus labios bebían vino

Lentamente esta abría la puerta, una vez adentro esta dejo caer las pocas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo-¿puedo servirlo en algo esta noche?-pregunto Azima mientras que esperaba respuesta de su amo

Creo que te tomare la palabra, algo de diversión me caerá bien y me hará olvidar lo que esa maldita peste le esta haciendo a mi negocio-dijo William mirando que azima daba unos pasos hacia una antorcha para bajarla y hacer que una de las paredes abrieran para revelar un lecho listo para ser usado, la mujer se coloco en esta esperando por su amo. el cual sin ser corto o perezoso perdió su ropa mientras que miraba a la mujer que tenia en su lecho, sus ojos no perdían detalle de el en especial la forma de sus enormes tetas y sus pezones estaban expuestos a él.

¿Le gustan estos?-pregunto Azima con una lasciva sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara

Para deleite de su amo, esta metió una mano entre ellos y tomo uno de sus grandes pechos, dejándolo colgando ante su amo como si esta le estuviera ofreciendo una ánfora de vino. Continuando con "su ataque" ella comenzó a frotarlos, presionándolos juntos y arañando con los dedos.

A William le encantaba estos juegos ya que no gastaba tanto en darle a sus esclavos la mejor de las educaciones en el arte de seducción y artes sexuales en balde, esto hacia que el muchas veces pusiera a "prueba" estas mismas, y en frente del tenía a unas de las mejores productos junto a que la raza a la que ella pertenecía le servía mucho, así que se se acercó a ella ansiosamente, tomando ambas tetas en sus manos y apretándolas. Las manos del hombre-pájaro no fueron suficientes para sostenerlos. Pero cuando un seno pesado cayó, ella lo sostuvo en su mano y lo empujó más cerca de él, prácticamente metiendo su pezón mojado en su boca, lo cual hizo que su amo lo chupara como un hambre desesperada mientras Azima sostenía el peso en su mano. Sorprendiéndola, una de las manos libres de William se movió hacia abajo, directamente hacia sus piernas.

Azami soltó un leve grito al sentir la mano de su amo en su intimidad. tomada por sorpresa cuando dos dedos se frotaron con fuerza contra su intimidad para después sentir que las manos de aquel que ella llamaba amo. La agarra por los hombros y la empujaron contra el colchón de la cama quitándole el aliento. William la agarró del cuello y envolvió su boca con la suya, usando su lengua para explorar su cueva. Azima le dio la bienvenida y gimió en su cabe cuando su otra mano volvió a su feminidad, frotando su clítoris. El toque fue un shock para ella y todo su cuerpo tembló de placer, la mujer sentía que la penetraban con las yemas de los dedos. La sensación de un hombre estimulando su clítoris era increíble. Solo mejoró cuando William comenzó a apretar su teta con más fuerza, casi dolorosamente, y apretó el ritmo de sus dedos el movimiento se volvió frenético cuando la pareja respiró hondo, los gemidos de Azima llenaron la mente del mercader, pidiendo más velocidad. Estaba luchando por entregarlo cuando sus uñas arañaron sus hombros y Azami cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.


End file.
